September First
by Weatherlady
Summary: Alright, my first AF fic, it'll probably fail, but read anyways lol . It'll have a little Arty/Holly stuff later on. Do you remember what's so important about September first?
1. A Stirring

I can't believe I decided to post THIS one first... I am a shame to this fandom...

Arty and co. belong to Eoin Colfer. Not me.

* * *

Artemis Fowl had never been one for birthdays, or parties, or birthday parties, but that was only because he hadn't had friends. But now, there weren't any adventures to be had (for now), and he had time to think of such niceties, he began to wonder if his new friends, fairy and human alike, had anything planned for him.

_D'arvit, it's two days until Arty's birthday, and Juliet _still _hasn't called me back! _thought Holly Short anxiously as she waited back in her apartment in Haven. It was two days until Artemis Fowl's birthday, and she STILL had no idea what they were planning for him. Juliet had told her that they would tell her when they were going to have the surprise party, but she'd not heard back yet.

'_Course that sneak of a Mud Boy will probably already know before we even tell him to leave… _

Suddenly, Holly's communicator started vibrating. _At last! I bet that's Juliet! _But when she looked at the caller ID, she discovered that it was that Fowl's home phone number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello, Miss Short, it's Angeline." the caller replied.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Fowl. Is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's about my dear son's birthday. It's two days away, you know."

"Yup. Are there any… plans yet?"

"Yes, exactly why I'm calling. I need you to keep him occupied on his birthday."

"Oh… okay, I can do that. Is there anything else I could do?"

"No, we need you to distract him. It's a key factor to the plan."

"Alright, I'll make sure to do that."

"Good. Now I must go, Juliet and I are out shopping, you see."

"I can only imagine what for." Holly muttered sarcastically.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Thanks Mrs. Fowl!"

"My pleasure! And please, call me Angeline."

"Alright, Angeline." Holly laughed.

"See you in a couple of days, Holly!"

"Bye!" Holly said as she hung up.

_Alright, now I have another call to make._

* * *

Artemis was just finishing up his new website on psychology, when he looked down and saw that his fairy communicator was ringing. _Ah, it must be Holly._ He thought with a grin. Wait, a grin? When did he ever grin? This was no time to be cheerful! There must be something wrong!

Artemis snatched the communicator from the desk and answered hurriedly.

"Holly, what's wrong?"

"Eh? Arty, did I wake you from a bad dream?"

"Erm… no, never mind…"

"I see."

"Holly, it's bad enough that I have Dr. Po as my therapist."

"Oh, ha ha Artemis. Listen, are you doing anything on September first?"

"Actually, I—"

"Good, because I need you to meet me at Tara at 10 a.m."

"Ah, about that, you see, I don't know if—"

"Don't worry, there won't be any tourists"

"But—"

"C'mon Arty, PLEEEEEASE?"

"…"

"Are you still there?"

"Yes, Holly…"

"Okay?"

"I suppose… I don't have any plans, but mother—"

"Don't worry, got that covered. Just meet me there, okay?"

"Alright."

"See ya!"

"Goodbye." Artemis said, hanging up the phone.

_I swear, Holly begging is the single most disturbing sound I've ever heard…_

_

* * *

_

Alright, I have NO clue where I'm going with this, so I might not update very often... but I'll try! Sorry, short chapters!


	2. A Blip in the Plan

Sorry, that took a bajillion years to update. And it's short. But no worries, it'll pick up soon...

* * *

Holly had the whole day planned out. She would pick him up at Tara, and then she would take him to a cliff, way off in the countryside. And at that cliff, she would give him a present from Foaly. And that was just the beginning.

But when Holly got into the pod to wait for a hotspot to come up, she found something was wrong.

"Foaly, something's not right. Why does this pod feel all… small?" she asked through her communicator.

"Not to worry Holly, it's only temporary. I put a little something in your breakfast this morning."

"D'arvit! I knew something was up when you invited me to come over! What'd you do to me?"

"Honestly Holly, I said it was only temporary! It's simply a little pill that altered your appearance. It's enhanced with human genes that make you taller and rid you of your elven looks. The genes are programmed to dissolve, so in theory it only lasts one day."

"In theory?"

"Well… you are the first test subject…"

"Ok, that's not a first. But, where on Earth did you get the… err…" Holly stumbled, not wanting to say it.

"Human genes?"

"… Yes…"

"Well, I went to that girl Minerva's place the other day and asked her to help me with an experiment and—"

"Oh gods, don't tell me the rest. I don't want to know." Holly groaned, suddenly feeling queasy.

"On the bright side, you don't have blonde curls and a ridiculous girly French accent." (A/N no offense meant, am merely implying that Holly isn't girly!)

"… Just, tell me when the next flare is coming so I can get away from all of this sciencey stuff."

"Right… in approximately… NOW!"

The sudden lurch of the pod was all the warning Holly needed, and she frantically strapped herself in, the restraints feeling very tight.

Artemis waited not so patiently by the hedge at Tara, thinking back at the morning's events. His mother had explained to him that he would be 'hanging out' with Holly for the day. She knew he only visited the People when something was wrong, but that hadn't stopped her from sending him off. But what was even more peculiar was that for some reason… it was two days AFTER his birthday! He'd checked all of his resources, even external, but they all said the same thing. _How in the world did I miss that? _he wondered. When he had asked his mother, father, and even Butler, they all said the same thing; that he'd just had so much fun that time had flied, and it was all merely wishful thinking. But still, it didn't make any sense. _Holly would know. She always seems knows the obvious things that I miss. _So he eagerly awaited her arrival.

* * *

Just you wait for chapter 3...


	3. Met UpAnd then there was arguing

Sorry for the LOOOOOONG wait! Enjoy!

* * *

"Foaly, this is ridiculous! I don't need to look human!"

She was standing in the back of the pod, looking at her reflection on the reflective surfaces. She was somewhat taller, tall enough to look fourteen or fifteen, and had rounded ears, rather than pointed.

"And seriously, how am I supposed to fly?"

"Well, you see, I made a special type of wings for humans to use, and—"

"I know that, but those are for—"

"No, no, there are two pairs!"

"How did you manage to sneak in another one?"

"Well, as the humans say, magic."

Holly rolled her eyes and continued, "I assume that since I'm 'human' now, you 'magically' stored something for me to wear, too."

"Exactly. Check the third storage bin to the left."

"Right… Foaly, you little—" Holly said, pulling out a green bikini with shamrocks on it.

"Whoops, that's for later! Try the fourth one to the left."

"Whadaya _mean_, that's for later? What do you have cooked up Foaly?"

"Nothing, nothing at all! Just put on the clothes for now, and we can worry about that bridge when we come to cross it.

"… Fine…" Holly grumbled, pulling on a green t-shirt, jeans, and flip-flops.

After changing and complaining some more, Holly stepped out of the pod and started walking to the nearest path.

Artemis looked up, and suddenly saw… was that Holly? It certainly looked like her, except a bit taller, and human. And out of uniform(and possibly character).

"Hey Arty!"

"Uh… Holly?"

"What's with the 'uh'? DUH, it's me, Holly!"

"Ah, I see," Artemis replied, not really getting it at all. "Holly, you look… different. Is it… did you, ah, get a haircut or something?"

"Actually, I did. As it happens, I didn't really like it longer. So I cut it back to the way it was."

Artemis winced, realizing that Holly was avoiding the obvious.

"Holly, just get down to it; why are you taller, and human-like?"

"Oh, that? Well why didn't you say so? If you want to know the specifics, ask our buddy the centaur, but the main gist is that I ate something that I hadn't intended to."

"You… ate something? What is this, the world of Lewis Carroll?"  
"Alright, that's quite enough literary quotes for today. Onward, sir knight." Holly concluded, sticking her tongue out.

"Gah— I'll have you know that we've both seen the last of that fool Orion!"

"Oh really? Well, do me a favor your smartness, and carry these boxes for the sweet maiden."

"Who's going to do the dirty work here, constable?" retorted Artemis, who was really starting to get annoyed.

"Would you two quit quarreling? Honestly, if it's not you two, it's THOSE two!" Foaly burst from Holly's transmitter.

"Who two?" Holly cleverly asked, making a pun.

"You know exactly which two I— oh, I get it. _Veeery_ funny there, Major."

"Major? Since when are we unfamiliar?"

"I hate to stop a good argument, but aren't we on somewhat of a schedule, Holly?" Artemis interrupted.

"Ah, the genius has a point. Foaly, where are those holo-lifters?"

"In the cargo bay, Holly" Foaly directed. But when Holly had left, he also noted, "My, she's in quite a mood today, Artemis. I'd be careful if I were you."

"I heard that! I'll have you know that—"

"Holly, get going!" Foaly interrupted again.

Foaly heard the crackle of static, and then, "Whatever, ya smart centaur. In more ways than one. C'mon Arty." Holly called, dragging the holo-lifter behind her. "Foaly made you a birthday present."

And with that, Artemis and Holly left Foaly to grumble about "cheeky elves" alone.

Later on, as they were walking through the countryside, Artemis was staring off into space, calculating in his mind.

"Uh, Arty?"

"Huh?"

"This is the third time I've asked you; Are. You. O. K?" Holly inquired, elaborating each syllable.

"Ah, I guess you could say, no, not really."

"Well then, what's wrong? And don't just say 'Well, that annoying centaur, for one.' I happen to know that you don't get upset _that_ easily by him?"

_D'arvit, she stole my excuse. _Artemis complained in his mind.

"Well, ah… you see, I think…" Artemis stuttered oddly out of character.

"Spit it out! C'mon, it's not like you caught Atlantis Complex again; it can't be that bad!" Holly nodded, but seeing Artemis's worried expression, added, "Can it?"

"Well, I think I've gone… delusional or something, because somehow, _three days _have slipped by, and I feel like I've forgotten them, or that they haven't happened. Is it really two days _after _my birthday?"

"Uh… no, _today's _your birthday, Arty! I've only known you for a year or two, and even _I _know that!"

"Really? Then why is it that every time I ask anyone else, they simply respond 'Oh, you had so much fun, you don't remember!'?"

"Well, your birthday is September third, correct?"

"Ah, no, that would be the first."

"Oh. Well, that would explain it." Holly looked away, embarrassed. "Foaly told me it was today, but on my transmitter, it says it's the third. Now that's just weird."

"I see… but then, you didn't come?"

"Come to what?"

"My mother says she was planning a party, but I don't remember a party at all… so I wouldn't remember if you had come or not."

"Oh… I suppose I didn't. I'm sorry I wrote down the wrong date." Holly apologized. But filling her mind was something along the lines of _D'AAARVIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

Suddenly, Artemis called out, "Holly, is this where you're taking me?"

Holly looked up to see a cliff, leading from the meadow they had just crossed. Many boulders covered the space toward the top, and the sky was full of moving clouds. _Just the right conditions for free flying,_ Holly noted.

"Huh, I guess we made it. Artemis, say hello to stop number one."

"'Hello stop number one.'"

"Ugh, you little smart alec. Just take your present and get up there."

"Up, there?" Artemis asked nervously, all traces of sarcasm vanishing. "On the cliff?"

"No, Artemis,_ off _the cliff."

"Please tell me that was sarcastic."

"Nope. Open your present from Foaly."

Artemis glanced down at the package, then began tugging at the tape to neatly take the wrapping paper off the box on the holo-lifter.  
"C'mon Arty! That's _not _how you open a birthday present!" Holly complained. She quickly pushed him out of the way, and proceeded to rip off the paper. Then she dug into her pocket, grabbed her recently acquired omnitool, and opened the box beneath. Inside, was a surprise that not even Artemis had expected.

* * *

Haha, left you at a cliff hanger. _Literally! _Excuse the pun. ;P


End file.
